Desire's Cage
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Jail isn't exactly the best place to be. The stone walls become your friends, and it can drive you mad. This was Dawn's fate, if not for an unexpected silver lining to her dark clouds.


"RISE AND SHINE LADIES! CRACK O' DAWN MEANS YOU GET YOUR BUTTS UP AND AT 'EM! C'MON, UP UP UP!"

That voice almost boomed throughout Dawn Bellwether's cell. She groaned, gripping the thin blanket she had gotten accustomed to and tried to bury herself under it.

Prison life was the same routine, over and over like clockwork. Wake up, eat, spending the rest of the day in captivity, sleep, repeat. It was maddening. She sighed a little right as the voice stopped speaking. She knew she belonged here… by the time she'd be seeing the sun from the other side of the bars, she may as well be completely bald. Unless she got a pass by good behavior…

That is, at least, how she felt until the day she got a roommate. Er… cellmate.

"Lena, I swear you're going to wake up everyone in the entire block!" the sheep grumbled under the blanket. "It's not even morning!"

Her response was a snort, then a stifled little giggle. But Bellwether knew better. In no time, the giggle had gotten to an uproarious laughter that rang in her ears. This… was her cellmate.

"Heehehehah! Aw c'mooon, I got ya good! I bet I did, I know I did!" That voice was too friendly for a prison. Dawn rose up a little as she felt a weight on the other end of her bed, rising up to rub at her eyes. Where were her glasses…?

Squinting through the darkness, she could barely make out the shape of her company. Messy brown colored fur adorned in darker spots all over, a shock of black hair that was done up in a rushed ponytail, and teeth that just almost gleamed despite the dark. And a pair of all too familiar red framed glasses. Who's bright idea was it to put a hyena in a sheep's cell?

"Dang, how do you even _see_ in these? Wooo!" The blurry figure had a pair of arms raised, clowning about as she felt her surroundings.

Yup. That was Lena alright.

"Haha. Very funny, Lena. If you don't mind?" Dawn reminded her, holding her hoof out expectantly.

"Hmph. You're no fun early in the morning," Lena said, pouting as she took the glasses off and handing them over. "What happened to the sheep I've gotten to know? The one who was all smiles and cotton tail wags when I woke her up?"

"I don't know. How about you tell me that when I'm not wearing caution orange?" Dawn commented, letting out a wide yawn before she put her glasses on. Now that she could see, she had a much better view of Lena. The spotted hyena girl didn't even look like she could hurt a fly. That smile, that laugh, those big, expressive blue eyes… And yet she was in here for grand theft auto? A far cry from political conspiracy and kidnapping.

Nonetheless, though Dawn was pretty harsh to the hyena when she first got tossed in, she just… couldn't keep it up. It was like every insult just made her laugh, and every threat would just be mimicked. To the point where Dawn found herself laughing along one day. It was weird. Normally she met predators with a fake smile and a plan to take them down. But after a lengthy stay in jail, and even more time alone, she suddenly found herself… kind of happy to be there. At least with Lena around. It was hard to explain, but here she was.

Lena stuck her paw out, waving it back and forth by Dawn's face. "Uh, hellooo? Earth to wool butt! You're spacing out again!"

Dawn blinked a few times, snapping out of it. There she was lost in thought again. "Euh…? Er- Right! Why did you wake me up?"

To that, the hyena gave Dawn a playful nudge. "How could I not? Well… I guess I coulda watched you sleep more, but where's the fun in that right? I mean, I know you sleep with that cute little wooly butt of yours sticking up, but I just thought waking you would be more fun! Especially since I got to use that killer crack joke. Aaaaaand now that you're up, we can… play~" The way Lena said that last word sent a shiver along Dawn's spine.

"This… this isn't the shower room, Lena… even if it was, there's guards patrolling no doubt. We can get in trouble for even talking to each other this late! They'll think we're planning to break out!" Dawn said as she dropped her voice to a whisper. "Let's just go back to sleep."

"He…. hehehe…" Lena snorted again, covering up her mouth. "I can't, I need to count my sheep first~!" She squeaked out, trying to not burst into a fit of the giggles again. "C'mooooon, we both know those guards never watch anyone shower unless someone causes trouble. Not to mention a certain sooooomeone might have… convinced our guards to look the other way at nighttime~"

Dawn's eyes widened. "You didn't… I know you didn't."

"Would I joke about anything?"

"You'd joke about _everything._ "

"Hmph. Killjoy alert. I know how to fix that up in a hurry." Lena reached up, slowly unzipping her jumpsuit. "One bleatin' sheep, comin' up!"

That made the sheep bleat as her eyes opened up wide. She glanced around the room, then outside of her cell door, ears lowered in fright. Normally she wouldn't be intimidated, but those guards… they can be iffy. Especially that surly rhino. "Lena, stop! Get yourself dressed and back in bed before they notice!"

Lena grinned, stopping when the zipper was down midway. "By the way, Cottontail, you would never, EVER beli-iiiieve the tasty rumor I overheard in the showers today. I'd tell you, but… I think I gotta go lay down again. What a shame, they said it was about a _fox_ and a _bunny_."

Now hearing that? That got Dawn's attention. There were only two good reasons for rumors to go spreading about like wildfire. Either someone was going to break out… or it was about the cops. A wave of guilt washed over her hearing that. Just another reminder she'd be here for a good, long while...

Nonetheless, her intrigue was piqued. "...I'm listening," Dawn mumbled, slowly crawling from beneath the blanket.

"Ah ah aaaah~ The Dawn I know is always easier to talk to after she's made a mess of her cot. Lose the jumpsuit, sheep butt," Lena ordered, tugging her own zipper down to the very bottom. "Or is Lena gonna have to get a little bit mean-a?" She asked with a sly wink, slipping her arms out of the sleeves so the jumpsuit would be dangling off around her waist.

Dawn pouted, her arms crossing over her chest for a moment as she made herself not look at Lena.

For such a friendly face, Lena wasn't a sight to miss. Beneath that fur were sleek, well toned muscles that could hold her down without problem. She bit her lip, taking in a deep breath as she started to undo her own zipper. She was slow to bring it down, her breathing becoming heavier as she was exposed.

' _Relax… you've showered with her a lot, and she's seen literally everything on you. You've done this before... I'm not scared. But what if there is a guard…?'_

Lost in her thoughts again, Dawn didn't notice herself stripping down a bit more than usual. She was already pulling her wooly legs from the jumpsuit when she realized what she was doing. When she snapped back to reality, Dawn tried to cover herself up, biting down on her lip.

"Ooooo wee… I think we really are in the showers, cuz things just got steamy~" Lena crouched down on the bed, letting out a predatory growl as she loomed over Dawn's body, laying the shivering sheep out on her back. "Now the big, bad, huuungry predator looms over her prey… Catchin' her scent… she moves in for the _hunt_ ~ " She sniffed right at Dawn's neck, letting out a horny growl as her tail started to wag about left and right.

Dawn flinched a little at the growl. Lena knew how she felt about it… how much it excited her, coming from the hyena. And she did it on purpose every time. "B-Baa… Don't eat me, Ms. Hyena…" she found herself mumbling. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as the words passed her lips, but Lena seemed happy to hear them.

"Oh I'm gonna eat ya, alright. And you're gonna enjoy every second of it!" she said, adding another growl to her words as she grabbed Dawn by her soft hips. Raising her lower half right up off the bed, the grinning hyena spreading those shaky legs apart. "Hehahe… Kinda funny, seein' all that fluff and then this~" she cooed as she leaned forward.

"S-shush…" By a sheer stroke of dumb luck, Dawn was able to keep herself well trimmed with some good shears. A perk she got from Lena's constant… "charming" of the guards. While the wool on her thighs and head stayed nice and full and fluffy, she had everything else shorn down short now. Save for one spot; her crotch. There, she chose to get rid of all of her wool so her slit would be on full display and easier for Lena.

But knowing Lena, she wasn't likely to go straight for the main course first. There was always… the appetizer.

And Bellwether felt it coming. Slowly at first, then warm and with quick flicks of the tongue. Lena was licking all over Dawn's exposed neck. The sheep had to stifle herself, biting her lip to stop the already growing moans from spilling out.

"L-Leenaa…" Who knew getting a tongue bath in the middle of the night could be so rewarding? It was far more intimate than the middle of a group shower, for sure.

"Hmmm… Now I wonder what gets my favourite sheep going?" mused Lena. "How about here?" She licked all the way from Dawn's chin down to the base of her throat. Her spotted ears perked up at the sound of her friend's blissful moans. "Or… What about _here_?" This time, the hyena let her tongue trail across the sheep's exposed breast. Soon, her lips were latched tight, sucking gently as though she was a cub once again, nursing at her mother's teat.

The sensation made Dawn whine. It was warm and wet, with each passing of that tongue sending a fresh tingle throughout her whole chest. In seconds, Dawn just couldn't hold back, closing her eyes as she moaned loud enough for it to echo in their cell.

"That's right, lil' Cottontail… Tell Lena what ya want~" Lena teased, releasing that teat from her mouth so she could switch over to the other. "Not gonna do more unless youuuu tell me," she said, giving the other nipple the same, slow tease of a lick. She scooped Dawn up, adjusting themselves so she was cradling the sheep in her lap.

"Aah! Hnn… hnnmn, Lena d-don't… I don't…" Dawn gripped into Lena's fur, letting out another moan as Lena started sucking on that soft bud of hers. The shocks of pleasure made her legs weak. "More… don't make me beg for it…" she panted out. Regardless, Lena wasn't budging. She just kept sucking her nipple, peeking up to keep eye contact while her paws rubbed along Dawn's wool covered butt.

The sheep ended up grasping at Lena's shoulders, her little tail darting about nonstop. As much as she tried to fight back, the pleasure was getting to her. It came in gentle waves that made her feel warm, maybe even safe in Lena's arms. But it also had a peak. As much as she loved it, she could only get so much bliss from her chest alone. She bit her lip as she shook her head. "Mnn… Lena, I want mooore!"

"Mm? Well, took ya long enough. What d'you want, my sweet, tasty piece o' lambchop?"

Dawn whined a little, working her thighs together as she looked down at Lena's face. "I… want you to pin me down and… and…" She bit her lip then, going quiet. Lena bounced her a few times, letting her teeth press down on that nipple to draw another gasp and moan from the sheep.

"Yesss?"

"I wanna taste you, okay? Just get on top and let me take care of you too!" Dawn blurted out, clamping her hooves over her mouth.

Lena was grinning proudly. "Thaaaaat's my sheepie~ Let's see what that mouth can do." She says as she lays Dawn out on the bed once more, moving over and turning so she was looming above the blushing sheep, crotch right above her face.

When those legs were spread, Dawn saw the very thing that had grabbed her attention the first time she paid real attention to Lena. When she first saw it, well… she could have sworn they let a male in the female quarters.

Darker than her fur, sleek, and rounded off at the top, the thing that looked like a guy's penis swayed right over Dawn's nose. Lena explained it was her clit, but Dawn blanked that part out the first couple times. She didn't believe it until she had it between her legs, driving her mad against the wet tiles of the shower room, cheered on by other inmates as her head was held to the wall.

Now it was just… right there. Dawn reached up slowly, gently grabbing the top of Lena's shaft as she tugged it a few times, bringing Lena's hips down enough for her to fit the top in her mouth.

There wasn't much of a taste, really. But the texture, the scent… Dawn closed her eyes as she started to bob her head on that false cock, rubbing her tongue up by its opening here and there.

"Mmn, oh wooow… Good gosh, Cottontail, that's some niiiice tongue work…. I thought you were scared~" Lena teased, letting out a little yip when she felt her opening being lapped at. "Oooooohh gosh yeah, push it in! Get it in there for me~"

As the hyena started bucking her hips, she ducked her head down between Dawn's soft thighs, taking in a good sniff of her crotch. There was that scent. A mix of a flowery soap and sweetness. With a proud grin, Lena started eating out that soft, shaven cunt. She nuzzled in between her thighs, savoring both scent and flavor as her tongue darted in and out of Dawn's soft tunnel. The taste alone had Lena throbbing… Hearing Dawn's muffled moans gave her extra bliss.

In, out, slow circle left, little wiggle to the right, and a quick tongue curl, repeat~. Lena gently closed her legs against Dawn's face as she ate her friend out.

"You make it sooo _hard_ to not wreck you right now~" Lena said in between licks. Poor Bellwether couldn't respond. The sheep was nearly gagging on that clit, doing her best to keep it down as much as she could. Her legs were quivering from Lena's tongue, and her head was going light from the scent and her own efforts to not pull back. There was a salty, lightly sweet juice dribbling out now, and it was honey compared to the food they got regularly. Dawn, with a grunt of effort, leaned herself up more until her nose pressed up against Lena's "balls". Tears welled up in her eyes as she took it to the base, but she forced herself to stay on it.

Lena gasped from the feeling, giving her hips a wiggle as she found herself humping down into Dawn's mouth. "Aah… C-Cottontail? You holdin' up good?" She asked, peeking back at her sheep. "O-Oh wow… and I thought you were an herbivore~. To the hilt, sheepy!" she cheered, wagging her tail.

Well… the encouragement was nice. But Dawn was quivering all over now, trying her best to breathe through her nose and pleasure Lena at the same time. But she just couldn't quite make it down all the way… Squirming, she whined and finally bailed out, pushing against Lena's hips.

Immediately, the hyena stopped her thrusts, pulling out of Bellwether's mouth. "A-Ah! Sorry about that, Cottontail!" she gasped, turning around to check. Dawn was panting to catch her breath, but other than that she seemed fine.

"I'm fine… just needed a breather."

"Wanna try that again…?"

"Only i-if you don't mind going a little faster."

"Heh. Gotta go fast then, Cottontail~"

Lena turned herself around, straddling Dawn's chest carefully so she wouldn't be squishing her little sheep's tits. Her "dick" was poking at Dawn's mouth. "C'mon then, carnivore, show me how you handle this sausage~" she cooed, not waiting for the sheep before thrusting right inside of her mouth.

Taken by surprise, Dawn gagged at first. Lena was quick to go as deep as she could since she knew she had done it before. But it's not like she was always prepared for it! She huffed, doing her best to relax her throat so she could handle the rod that was pumping in and out of her mouth now.

"Nhh… You're doin' good, Cottontail. I won't make ya wait too long, just… hoooh gosh, don't stop!" Lena barked out, arching up her back as she continued to buck and grind, letting out little whines and yips. She couldn't help making noise, what with the entirety of her clit being serviced at once. As if messing with Dawn wasn't enough, now she actually had a reason to be loud! Lena barked and wagged her tail, closing her eyes as she grabbed Dawn's head, getting a good hold in her soft wool to keep her head in place. "More… More tongue!"

Down below, Bellwether was doing her best to keep up. Lena was flighty in her desires, but making her yelp and beg like that was nice. It gave Dawn a rush of… power. Even if she was the one down below, being held down, being used, she felt like she was in charge. Lena got pleasure whenever she decided to act. She just got to be the one in the driver seat.

Her tongue lashed up and down Lena's clit whenever she hilted in her mouth, a tremble going down her spine once more as she leaned her head up. More and more of Lena's juices were leaking… she loved every drop. Lena's grip was stronger, stroking and scritching through the wool with each motion she gave.

But, just as soon as it started, Lena was whining like a pup and pulling out of Dawn's mouth, leaving her to pant and cough a little as she tried catching her breath.

"Mnn.. S-Sorry, Dawny, but I can't hold back anymore!"

"Then hurry up and take me, you big goofy pred!"

"Hehe, you're the boss~"

With her permission, Lena scooted herself down to settle in between Dawn's legs, looking down at her face as their crotches lined up.

Dawn's chest was rising and falling in anticipation. She stared down as that shaft aimed at her opening, stuck under the pinning gaze Lena had. Even if the hyena was the friendliest one she'd met in this place… something about that stare made her freeze up. Something deep, primal in the back of her head that made her stay in place and wait to see what'd happen next, even if she knew full well what was to come.

She bit down on her lip, closing her eyes tightly as she tensed up. She didn't know why she was worried… they'd done it before. Was it the exposure? The chance of being found? Or maybe it wasn't fear, but it was guilt rearing its head again.

"A-Actually, Lena…?"

"Hey, Cottontail, can I borrow something from ya?"

"Wha… Er, okay I guess. What is i- Mmnf!" Dawn found herself silent. Lena had lowered herself down into a kiss. It was weird, given the hyena's larger size, but a kiss nonetheless. If she wasn't warm before, she was ablaze now. It felt like her whole face was going red! Lena was gentle with the kiss, her strong paws softly holding up Dawn's back, lifting her up so that she was seated in her lap once more.

In seconds, Dawn was returning the smooch, her eyelids drooping closed as she finally pushed back into it, their lips kept together with a gentle firmness. The rushing thoughts in her mind faded away, cast aside like trash. All that remained was the underlying desire she had. Yes… that's what it was. Up until now, Lena was a friend with several interesting benefits. But this was different. They had done a lot in the showers or in the food hall. But never anything like this. A wave of comfort flowed through Dawn's body, making her release a shaky breath through her nose as she felt herself at ease.

Just as soon as the kiss happened, it was over. Lena was staring in her eyes, a smile still on her face as she pat the mass of wool atop Dawn's head. "Hehe… I borrowed a kiss… Promise I'll give it back~" she said, wagging her tail against the bed.

Dawn just shook her head, smiling. She tried forming something, anything close to explaining what she was feeling. But words failed her.

The hyena rolled her eyes, raising up Dawn's hips so she could angle herself right at the sheep's awaiting slit. "Sorry Dawn, but I can't really read lips… unless they're up against mine~" she cooed, giving her friend another kiss right as she brought her down onto that shaft.

This time, Dawn was quicker to return the favor, locking hips with Lena. Even with her legs trembling, she gripped down on Lena's shoulders for support, doing her best to stay in the kiss as she began to bounce.

Listening to Lena's moans was a good guide for her, keeping to a nice and steady pace for each bounce. For someone so tough, Lena was a squealer. Even deep in the kiss her moans were loud. Smooth, drawn out, and with a tiny little upward hitch to them, Dawn loved hearing Lena when she felt good. Any other inmate around would've heard her for sure.

"Hmmn… gah aaaaah… And here I thought you were just gonna take it… sure proved me wrong." Lena huffed out, pulling Dawn into a tight hug. "How about a little more speed, huh? Let's make a real mess~"

"We're on my bed. You know how long it takes to clean." Dawn mumbled, her hooves squeezing into Lena's short fur as she sped herself up. Feeling that shaft glide back and forth was just as odd now as it was her first time. She had experimented with toys before ending up here, but none were this big. "How's it feel…?"

Lena's answer was another yip, her tail wagging away. "It's good… I'm trying sooo hard to not pin you again…" she admitted, moving her paws down to hold on to Dawn's butt, feeling through the wool and giving her cheeks a good squeeze. "But maaan am I close… your mouth was too good this time, Cottontail~"

If it were possible, the compliment would have made Dawn blush even more. "Fine… Go for it." she says, sitting herself down so Lena would be buried inside of her all the way. "Let's see if you still got it."

That put a wider smile on Lena's face. Just enough to show most of her upper fangs. "I was hoping you'd say that," she said, giving off a little laugh as she wrapped her arms around Dawn, hugging her tight before laying out on her back, her feet planted firm to the bed and raising her hips up some. "Aaaaall aboard the Bang Train to Humptown! Choo choooo~!" she cheered, looking up at Dawn's face. Without delay, she started to thrust, driving herself in and out of Dawn's snatch.

To say Dawn screamed would be to put it lightly. The sound that escaped the poor sheep was a bizarre combination of a loud bleat, and a shaky moan. Lena was going as fast as she could manage, making the bed beneath them shake with each powerful hump she gave, making sure each one had her "balls" deep inside of Dawn. Each time she pumped in, it was met with the sound of a wet squish that was steadily growing louder. Both her juice and Dawn's was leaking, making the inside of her slit soaked and easier to pummel into.

"Ah! A-Ah, oh my g-gooood… hoooh f-fuck, Lena… Lenaaa!" Dawn bleated out. The position had it so her legs would be dangling in the air, her body fully supported by Lena. She felt herself clenching tighter with each impact. Dawn tried to fight it back, but to no avail. Lena knew just how to get her off, and when she started there was almost no stopping her. All she could do was brace herself. "You're gonna b-break me… or the bed!" she gasped out. Lena's response was to grab her butt tighter, thrusting in once more and giving her hips a good wiggle, banging her clit along the sides of Dawn's inner walls.

"Then break, Cottontail! I wanna hear you scream my name for real!" she encouraged, leaning up to pepper Dawn's exposed neck with kisses. From collarbone on up, each kiss was paired with either a suckle or a bite, both leaving behind little marks on Dawn's skin. "Mmf… I'm gonna squirt in ya so much, you're gonna be a waterfall~" she teased, her breath warm as it spread along Dawn's tender neck with a growl. Lena's toes curled into the blankets then, her gaze locked with Dawn's as she wiggled herself again. "It's comin', sheepy…! Say ya want it!"

"Aah, I want… Lena, let it out…" Dawn groaned, tightening her hold on Lena's form. Between trying to not lose her mind and trying to stay balanced atop Lena's body, she was teetering close to the edge. She kept glancing from the cell's old door to the hyena's face and back. Maybe she wanted to be caught… Something in the back of her mind _wanted_ to be caught. She shivered at the thought, biting down on her lip as she gave her own little shake against Lena's length. "Hurry… I'm gonna… g-gonna…" She closed her eyes tight, panting heavily from her mouth.

"Gonna cum too if you say it…" cooed a panting Lena. A trickle of drool coursed down her snout, landing on the sheep's arm as she moved around. Lena leaned back some, giving Dawn a playful little lick on the nose. "Dare ya~"

The rising wave was building up and higher now. Dawn was sure her climax was going to hit its peak now, any second.

"I'm c-cumiiing…. Baaaa-aaaa… aaaahhhh!"

"Sheep fountaaain~!" Lena huffed, burying herself in all the way right as Dawn's orgasm hit, followed soon by her own. While she squirted out inside of Dawn, Lena got to feel the poor sheep's walls clenching down as her juice splattered against her fur, even getting on her jumpsuit. "Oh gosh, leave it to you to make a bigger mess…" Lena teased, holding Dawn good and tight as orgasm wracked them both.

From combined moans to heavy breathing, the two soon collapsed on the bed, only holding on to each other as the afterglow settled in. Dawn's glasses had drooped a little, causing Lena to snort, then give off a tired little laugh. "I thought sheep only had two eyes." she commented, giving Dawn a weak little poke on the nose. "That was quite a moan, Dawn, you must've felt sooooo good~"

"Oh h-hush…" Dawn mumbled, closing her eyes as she let herself go limp on top of the hyena's body. They were both covered in each other's sweat and juices, but what did it matter? They could get clean later.

Soon enough, after they could move properly, Dawn sat up straight, settling herself at the edge of the bunk. "Hey, Lena?" She started, peeking back at the hyena. Lena was in the middle of getting herself dressed when she responded. "What's on your mind, Cottontail?"

Dawn bit her lip, looking down at the floor. It was… nice being with her. But, she looked up and around the cell. When would she be seeing the outside again? Her worry must've been obvious, because Lena moved closer, giving her a little kiss on the forehead. "Hey… We're gonna be okay. We'll bust outta here one day, and we won't have to hide from any guards." She gave Dawn a hug from behind, squeezing her firmly before letting go. "I really do like you." Lena smiled before standing up.

"I… Lena, can you sleep on my bunk tonight?"

The question gave Lena her usual smile back. With a nod of her head, and unzipping her suit halfway, she climbed back on the cot, patting the spot at her side. "You can stay naked if you want. I think I like having the "wool" view of you~"

"Hehe… Lena, you're too much," Dawn said, shaking her head as she laid herself down, scooting back until she was tucked up in the hyena's arms.

They said nothing for a while, only snuggling up and spooning against each other.

"Now, about that story with the fox and bunny…" Dawn piped up. "Where did you hear that from?"

Even in the dark, she knew Lena was smiling one of her crafty smiles. "Well… Let's just say, I know this guy, who knows this guy, who found out from this cheetah who was there when it all happened. Sounded like those two were banging in some of the empty cells~"

"Pffft. And you're sure you got your facts straight?" Bellwether murred.

Her response was a quick lick on the nose as Lena pressed their foreheads together, before snuggling up close to her sheep lover.

"You might want to get yourself comfy for a while," cackled Lena. "It's a bit of a looong story…~"


End file.
